


时间旅行

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 因为挡板无意间打开了小诸葛的手提箱，漂移跃迁到几百万年前的一家医院。有时候就是那么凑巧：在那里他遇到了此时还是一名见习医生的救护车。





	时间旅行

在被称为“魔法小把戏”的跃迁之后，失落之光及她的船员们开始了新一轮的探险。为了庆祝这次成功概率微乎其微的空间跳跃，背离记连着办了好几天的派对：每个人的脸上都洋溢着对全新世界的好奇与向往，其中当然包括挡板。他有点费力地爬上高台，指着一个被放在吧台上的公文包向天才科学家搭话。

 

“嘿！我想问，这是你的新发明吗？”

“这个，实际上还是半成品。”小诸葛竖起一根手指示意挡板保持低调，“我还没给它上漆。所以从本质上来说，这个公文包和以前那些作品没啥区别。”

“那还是需要你那‘控制器’才可以激活它的功能对不？”挡板兴奋地把手伸向那个时间匣子。“就打开那么一下。”

“诶你——”小诸葛急忙去抢公文包，但今天挡板是不打开这包不罢休了。他死死地抱着那个包，一时间有些站立不稳，眼看就要跌上一跤。

 

“别慌，抓住你了。”漂移往前一扑，吃力地提着挡板的一只脚，“我马上把你放下——”

他抬起头，看到面前那个手提箱的锁仿佛慢动作播放一般掉了下来，里边陡然发散出刺眼的白光，把他整个笼罩了进去。

“我的天尊啊。”只来得及说完这句话他就消失不见了；时间匣子掉落在地上，发出空洞的声响。

 

在大伙惊诧的目光中，小诸葛无奈地把手抵在额头上。“我把控制器和公文包合体了，就是这样。

现在有谁可以告诉我它把漂移传到哪儿去了？”

 

挡板哭了起来。

 

****

 

 

刺目的光线只出现了几秒钟的时间，一个昏暗的环境就进入了漂移的视野。不过等到光镜自动调节到室内光适应区间后，他认为这地方还是可以用明亮整洁来形容的。安静的走廊里空无一人——暂时如此，但走廊两边的房间里有脚步声和谈话声，看起来似乎是个公共区域。还没搞清楚发生了什么的剑士找了个相对不显眼的角落摸出通讯器，准备问问情况。

在他正要按下通话键的时候，通讯器响起了刺耳的来电铃声。他慌张地把通讯器放到耳边，同时注意到不远处有扇门开了。

“喂，补天士？我不知道我在哪儿……你说什么？即使就是你说的那么回事，我也没办法确定具体时间点——”

他突然闭上了嘴，瞪大双眼盯着那个从门里走出来的人。那人有着橙色和白色的涂装，双肩上绘制着十字花纹，显然是医疗型号的。最重要的是那张脸。

比最早记忆中的那个人还要年轻许多。

 

“他真的，很迷人……”他握着通讯器前言不搭后语地说道。

 

****

 

“阿救！”

 

失落之光的广播里传出漂移大分贝的喊声，然后是一阵沙沙的电流杂音。“**的信号不行，连不上了。”补天士懊恼地甩了甩通讯器，转向站在雷达前忙碌的教授，“怎么样了小感，定位成功了没？”

“漂移刚被传送到那里没多久，所有的仪表都没任何反应。”感知器皱着眉继续敲着键盘，“另外我要提醒你一句；刚才，你等于是在开着免提接电话。”

补天士这才想起身后的一大群人。他回过头，发现了站在一堆极力忍笑的船员中铁青着脸的救护车，而背离正在可劲儿地劝他什么。原来，除医生之外的人都认为漂移那句极其暧昧的话是冲着跃迁后他遇上的某个人说出来的——至于最后为什么喊了救护车的名字，这理由便更加显而易见了：意识到自己说漏嘴的剑士正欲向自己的火种伴侣弥补因一时疏忽而导致的短暂“不忠”。大夫表面上对这些连篇的鬼话不屑一顾，心里却也有些忐忑；一股没来由的怒气在他的胸口横冲直撞着，与对剑士处境的深深忧虑和责怪自己竟抱着这种奇怪的妒忌心理所产生的罪恶感混杂在一起，折磨着他的火种。

在“你在哪里”和“跟我好好谈一谈那位让你感兴趣的人”这两句指令中，医生的中央处理器居然在无意中选择偏重了后者。

 

****

 

年轻的大夫一出门就注意到了不远处角落里拿着通讯器的可疑人士。几乎在对视的一瞬间他就开始在数据库里筛选外形符合该条件的病人，当然什么也没有查出来。

“阿救！”那个外甲华丽的剑士从惊诧中回过神后喊出的亲昵称呼属实让他吃了一惊，同时引得身边的同事噗的一声笑了出来。

“你们认识？什么‘阿救’啊？”同事笑得上气不接下气，让他更难堪了。

 

剑士的语气是那样自然真诚，其中不掺杂任何玩笑的意思。即便那会儿救护车正醉心于一头扎进医学研究，对所谓不明朗的关系也是兴味索然，但仅仅是看着那个人走过来，他就莫名感觉面甲发烫，双脚像被钉在地上一般无法动弹。“别给我笑了！根本没有的事，也许是病人家属。”他定了定神，迎上那双满溢出欢喜雀跃的眼睛。

“你好，我是今天的值班医生。名字，呃，显然你已经知道了——请问有什么需要帮忙的？”他极力想表现出游刃有余的样子，但怎样的伪装在那样炽热的目光下都被全数消磨殆尽了；所以他只能假意借清喉咙把手握成拳放到嘴边，遮掩此时肯定早已泛红的面甲。真没用，他忿忿地想着。

这时候的漂移心情很好，甚至想唱起灵歌赞美天尊。这当然是情有可原的：借助小诸葛那个神奇的时间匣子，他和救护车，他们俩之间不可逾越的年龄鸿沟被完美地规避乃至完全逆反了过来。现在换我来逗逗你吧，阿救。剑士在心里不怀好意地一笑，深藏在他火种里那部分不安分的心思又出现了死灰复燃的态势。“我叫漂移，是你的——”

火种伴侣？不，他才不准备那么早就告诉救护车这个在未来迟早要成为既成事实的消息。于是他挨近医生的脸，郑重其事地强调道。

 

“追求者。”

 

 

“我，的，天，朝，尖，塔，啊。

 

他刚才是说了‘追求’两个字吗？”同事用胳膊肘使劲捅了愣在原地的大夫一下，“老兄，只能说你真沉的住气。”

漂移现在恨不得发条也在现场，因为他很罕见的看到了救护车散热系统处在超临界状态的样子，并且一时还看不够；他完全不想理会这个时间点到底在第几周期，哪条弦和哪个弧，也似乎对医生仍处于工作时间毫无知觉；他不确定自己是否听到了救护车体内某些元件短路的声音——在这个美好的阶段和大夫玩此类游戏，最吸引人的地方是永远也不会被数落，更不会被吼。

他决定好好体验跟年轻的医生谈情说爱的滋味。

 

救护车不明白自己为什么会让一个初次见面的陌生人跟着自己。医院明文规定看到可疑人士应该立刻联系安保人员，更别说带外人去办公室了；他有可能因为这件事丢了这份让别人趋之若鹜的工作。医生当然思考过对方为刚转院的精神科病人的可能性，毕竟剑士从一开始就表现得极为兴奋，说出的话也颠三倒四的。

 

“你觉得我神经线路异常？！”漂移一副受了伤的样子，难以置信地指了指自己的头部。“阿救，你不能用这样的方式逃避咱们的感情问题！这么说了吧，咱们俩以后铁定会成的。”被这个疑问刺激到了后，剑士已经彻底接受了自己扮演的“追求者”角色。他完全入戏了，脑模块里只想着证明自己的满腔真心。

“我，呃……”救护车一时语塞。他还没从刚才的那番表白中完全缓过来，只能随便从发声器里憋出几个音节来应付这个对他异常执着的年长剑士。

漂移终于发现自己好像操之过急了。“行吧，趁现在还有点时间，我换一种问法，”他恳切地注视着面前的医生，“假如一个人在大脑模块里上传过量的电路增幅剂，残缺不全地被交付到你这里。假如他是个无药可救的蠢货，假如他会选择一段错误的人生——你还准备救他的命吗？或者是让他烂在路边？”

 

这个问题很有意思，因为处处都体现出了剑士拙劣掩饰下的别有用心。“抱歉，我的逻辑回路对这种拐弯抹角的问题免疫。”从他的话中读出了他们俩之间可能存在的某些千丝万缕的联系后，救护车不由得对这个指向性过强的提问忍俊不禁。

“我猜你曾经是我的病人。怎么说，是这回事没错吧？”

漂移的光镜闪烁了两下。他既没承认也没否认，只是目不转睛地看着他，等待着他的答案。身上的通讯器响了，但他完全没有去接的意思。

救护车决定好好回答他的问题。

“首先，你说的那个人到我这儿的时候，我可不知道他以后会怎么着，所以我会选择救人。本来这问题应该到此结束了，但是我觉得你更想问的是我为什么要多花时间精力在工作外的修理上。”他顿了顿，思考了一下。

“我不知道……也许是因为他很特别？”大夫自己也变得拐弯抹角起来。他的本意是想不露声色地表达对眼前那个人没来由的好感的，也同样确信对方不会听出这句话的弦外之音。

 

他没想到的是，漂移像是突然被什么触动了似的愣了一会；他浅蓝色的光镜异常明亮，仿佛是看到了什么令自己着迷的事物。

 

“哦，我就是知道。”他回过神，微笑着去拿通讯器，光镜里似乎有水汽朦胧。

 

****

 

了解到一切来龙去脉的船员们或多或少都松了口气：没有人愿意面对一个整日板着脸的医生；挡板终于开心了起来，并向天才科学家保证以后绝不会再打公文包的主意；小诸葛重新分离了控制器与时间匣子。从表面上来看，一切都恢复了秩序。

漂移回来了，此时正在滔滔不绝地向医生讲述这次旅行。“阿救，你不知道他——不好意思，你。你不知道自己年轻的时候有多有趣！我甚至没听到你说过一句‘该死的’。”

救护车理应把情感模块的所有部分都用来生产快乐。过去的他毕竟仍是自己；但他依然被胸口隐隐燃烧的火焰灼得生疼。为了转移注意力，他开始摆弄一个液压泵。即便这样也难以掩盖他言语中的别扭：明明知道漂移根本没那个意思，医生还是带着自嘲的语气挖苦道：“我明白，漂移。我就是个该死的臭脾气医生。”

 

漂移慌慌张张地绕到他跟前。“嘿，我从来没这么想过……我可喜欢你说‘该死的’了！而且现在的你更会说笑话，绝对比以前有趣。”他急于辩白的模样倒映在医生的光镜中，越发使得救护车心中的自责与罪恶感满溢横流。自己居然会因为这种无聊的小事产生那样狭隘的情绪，真是可笑得近乎可悲。他赶快放下手里的东西去握剑士的手：“对不起，我肯定哪里有问题。别管我刚才说的那些蠢话，你能回来我真的开心极了。”

漂移温和地笑了笑，在手上加了些力道。“你从没变过，阿救。无论是今天我遇到的，现在的或者是咱们第一次相遇的时候。”

他一边说，一边顺着医生的手臂缓缓攀附上前，直到二人之间的距离近到可以听见彼此的心跳。“所有的你都认为我很特别，无一例外。”

“你就这么喜欢这个形容词？”救护车轻轻呼出一口升温的置换气体，看着它们在剑士的光镜上凝结成雾。那我完全可以每天对你念叨千百遍……

“重点大错了，阿救。

不是这个词，是说出它的人。”

说完这些，他选择把还未说出口的感谢化为亲吻，回应大夫同样炽热的期待。

 

****

年轻的医生站在空荡荡的办公室里，一头雾水。他实在搞不懂刚刚还在查房的自己怎么会突然出现在办公室偷懒——记忆模块中的编码有被打乱过的痕迹，但原因仍是不可知的。不知怎的，一种怅然若失的忧郁油然而生。他越是想去回忆越是无法弄明白，过去的一小时究竟发生了什么。

同事走进来看到他一个人脸很臭地站在那，便试探着问道：“拒绝了？”

医生无端地烦躁起来：“什么拒绝了？”

通过同事声情并茂的描述，他认为自己断送了一段美好的爱情，并为此懊悔不已。看到手背上隐约的清洁剂痕迹后他更坚信这一点了，胸中愈发郁结。想来想去还是烦躁至极，于是他说道：“该死的。”

记忆模块的编码在之后的几天继续重塑他的记忆，慢慢的他就完全不记得有这回事了。同事只当他是饱受失恋之苦，不敢再提伤心往事。

 

他不知道自己手背上的清洁液是漂移在告别时留下的——剑士在跃迁前匆匆地吻了他的手背；他亦不知道在时间长河缓慢的推进中，自己迟早会等到与那个病人不算是太美妙的相遇。


End file.
